Balto: Human Understending 2
by Sharic-G-Shepherd
Summary: This is a continuation of the first part of "Balto: Human Understending". Kodi meets Daniel, and he wants to hide what he did from his father, but then Steele appears.
1. Return of an old friend

**Hello, guys. I am going back with the continuation of Balto: Human Understending, this is the second part of this story.**

**The long break between parts is results from this that I wanted to plan better this part.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this part. End of my talk, I invite you to read.**

Since the last time Daniel was in Nome, it took some time. A lot has changed.

It was Winter, it was soon to be Christmas, Daniel wanted to come to the Brown family and his friend Balto.

The train pulled into the station late in the evening, it was already dark. Nobody knew about Daniel's arrival in Nome because Daniel wanted it to be a surprise.

It was quite cold. Daniel took his big backpack and put it on his back, he decided to go find his family to have a place to sleep.

The search turned out to be ineffective. Daniel got lost in Nome which has changed a lot since his last stay.

...

Daniel, after a long wander, was at the back of the butcher's shop.

Daniel heard a noise. Around the corner, Daniel heard the falling dumpster.

He did not know who it was, but he hoped it was someone he knew.

...

It was dark in the street, the only light is coming out from under the door of the building that was near Daniel.

The dog approaching Daniel was lost in thought. The dog suddenly stopped in the light emanating from under the door. Daniel saw the white paws.

"Steele ?!" Daniel shouted.

The dog jumped in surprise and pushed Daniel, who fell to the ground.

"Ahh, what's wrong with you?" Daniel asked.

"Woah, what did I do? I thought it was the store owner ... once I took some sausages and he hates me." Kodi thought.

Kodi stepped back a little and lowered his head to show he was sorry. Daniel started to rise from the ground, but he fell back.

"Ahh, my leg! It hurts terribly!" Daniel shouted.

It was very late Daniel could not walk. Kodi came closer to Daniel and touched him with his nose, he was cold.

Kodi saw the boy's face for the first time, he knew who it was. Kodi remembered him from childhood, he remembered his skill and that he was friend with his father.

The red dog knew that he could not leave the boy because he would freeze to death. He could not let it, because he knew how much that boy meant to Balto. He decided to take Daniel with him.

Kodi took the boy on his back and walked towards the building where he lived.

...

Kodi entered the bulding alone.

"Kodi you've finally come back." Dusty say.

"Guys, I have a problem." Kodi said.

"What problem?" Ralph asked.

"I need to bring someone here, but please do not talk to him because he understands everything we say. I mean it." Kodi said.

"Ok, if you like." Ralph said.

Kodi left the room and returned with the boy and fell under his weight.

Everyone was surprised, they thought it would be a dog.

Kodi quickly grabbed the blanket and covered the boy shivering from the cold.

Dusty hit the bowl and showed Kodi to come over.

"Kodi who and why did you say that he understands us, it's a kid." Dusty said surprised.

"You can believe me that he understands us." Kodi answered.

"Ok I believe you." Dusty replied confused.

Kodi returned to Daniel, lay down on him to heat him. That night the atmosphere was strange, no one spoke loudly, everyone whispered. Kodi did not know what to do, but he knew he had to take care of the boy and he could not let Balto find out, Kodi was very keen on recognition in his father's eyes.

Kodi fell asleep. He had to sleep before tomorrow's run.

**To be continued...**

**What this promises to be this story, I think you will like it.**


	2. It's a secret

Chapter 2: It's a secret.

**Hello guys, I'm back with the 2th chapter. A little long break is causing technical problems with my equipment, anyway you have a new chapter here. Have fun!**

It was morning, because it was winter outside it was still dark. Kodi woke up, he knew that his owner would come soon. Slowly he rose up from Daniel, who was still asleep, and covered his head with a blanket. The room was so dark that the owner would not notice the sleeping boy.

It did not take a long time when the owner appeared, brought food for dogs and went out to make a sleigh to run. The route was not long, they had to deliver mail to White Moutain.

They got bites of roast chicken to eat, Kodi did not eat everything, he left half for Daniel. When everyone left the building, Kodi carried the bowls of chicken and water to Daniel and placed them next to him.

Kodi knew it was not a good idea to leave Daniel alone, he hoped he would come back before the boy woke up. Kodi left the building and set off with his team to White Mountain.

...

It took several hours, Daniel liked to sleep so he did not rush to get up. After some time he felt that he was hungry. Daniel raised his head and saw that he was alone in the room, he saw two bowls in front of him ... he knew they were dog bowls. He thought if it was not for him, it would be with the rest of the bowls. Initially, he was disgusted with eating this food, but when he felt that the chicken stopped worrying that it was for a dog.

It was already bright outside. Daniel wanted to get out of the building and seek help. He saw the side door and decided to get out through it. The door was closed, Daniel began nervously to pull the door handle barely standing on his legs.

Kodi ran in through the front door, the rest of the team used the day off.

Kodi saw what Daniel was doing, and began to growl. The boy released the handle from his hands and fell to the floor facing the dog.

"Ahh!" Daniel shouted in pain.

Kodi touched Daniel's head. The boy looked at the red dog, saw that he was friendly. Daniel sat down in front of Kodi and slowly put his hand on the dog's head, the boy scratched the dog's head and under his muzzle. Daniel looked into Kodi's eyes and remembered that he knew him.

"K ... Kodi? Is it really you? You've grown up and you are bigger than last time we saw each other." Daniel said looking for something in the backpack. Kodi was silent. The boy pulled a photo of Jenna from his backpack, Balto and their puppies were together with Daniel. Kodi looked at the photo, a tear ran down his cheek.

"Kodi? Is everything alright? Why do not you say anything?" A smile left Daniel's face.

Kodi has set up a photo and saw the "My Family". The dog put his paws on the shoulders of the boy. "I missed you." The boy reciprocates the gesture.

"Can you get me from here?" Daniel ask.

Kodi long sitting silent. "Sorry, but I can't."

"But I have to ..." Kodi looked at Daniel and sees how legs clamps.

"Oh, come with me." Kodi looked out the door, saw no one, led Daniel out of the building.

"Hurry up." Kodi ordered.

"Do not look at me." Daniel answered. Kodi was embarrassed, looked out from behind the building and cradled Balto walking towards to him.

"Oh, well ... I was afraid of it now, my father will find out." Kodi thought.

Kodi comes out of the building. "Hi father ... What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." Balto Said.

"Oh, sorry father ... I'm busy." When Kodi talked to Balto, Daniel decided to escape, he wanted to jump over the fence, but he did not make it, and he fall into the garbage cans.

"What was that!?" Balto shouted.

"Nothing, it's surely the wind! See you, Dad." Kodi waited until Balto left.

"See you later." Balto answered and went to Jenna.

When Balto disappeared around the corner, Kodi ran to Daniel. "What are you doing ?! My father almost found you!" Kodi shouted to Daniel.

"Balto ?! I need to talk to him!" Daniel said.

"You can not talk to him, he can not find out what happened to you and he can not know it's my fault." Kodi said firmly.

"Do you care for your father's approval?" Daniel asked.

"... Yes," Kodi said with his head down.

"Okay I understand it. We can enter the barn? I'm cold." Daniel asked.

"Yes, let's go." Kodi went to Daniel and helped him up. After entering Daniel began to read a book, Kodi leaned his head on the boy's leg and looked at the picture of his family with Daniel.

**To be continued...**

**It's okay here to end the 2th chapter. I hope you liked it. **


	3. My dear son

**Hello guys! I'm going back with the 3rd chapter. Have fun.**

While Kodi was guarding Daniel, Dusty decided to talk to her father. Dusty went to a side street near the building where the dogs lived. As always, her father was lying on the chests. Husky came closer and started talking "Dad, the last time Kodi brought some kid to our building ... and said that the kid understands what we're saying ..."

"Interesting ... keep going" Father demanded.

"I asked him why he did not want to let him go ... Kodi told me he knew him and that this kid was injured in his leg, and besides, he had a big backpack with him, I think he came from a distance. I'm worried about Kodi because he gives half of his food to this kid." Dusty sayed.

"It's not good that he give his food ... I'll come in the evening and bring something for this kid. Just tell me, daughter, does this boy have blond hair?" Steele asked.

"That's nice of you, Dad. And so does he have blond hair ... from where did you know?" Dusty asked curiously.

"It does not matter, if you find out something else, tell me. See you daughter." Steele said goodbye to Dusty and got up and go away.

Dusty felt strange after this conversation, but she loved her father and would do anything for him. She spent the rest of the day alone.

...

It was evening, all the dogs were already in the building and rested after a whole day. The building was quite dark, the only light coming out of the stove and the oil lamp that stood in the middle of the room.

Dusty's father fulfilled his promise and got food for Daniel.

Conversations in the building were interrupted when the door opened, a cold wind blew from outside and after a while you could hear the clatter of claws on the floor.

The dog stopped, only his paws were visible. "Well, well, what did I hope to see you again ... old friend, maybe I should talk to you differently?" Steele emerged from the shadows.

"Do not you dare say that!" Daniel shouted.

"What's wrong ... son?" Steele replied with a malicious smile on his face.

A dull silence came. Daniel covered his face with his hand from embarrassment. "It's starting again."

"Perhaps you would even say hello to your father?" Steele continued to tease Daniel.

"Daniel, what is he talking about?" Kodi asked surprised.

"Balto did not tell you anything?" Steele realized he was my father. " Daniel said embarrassed.

"I did not invent anything! I have it written here!" Steele pulled a card from behind the collar. "Do you see this?"

"Then tell me where your name is!" Daniel replied.

"It's my surname!" Steele kept arguing.

"Yes and name but not your only your owner!" Daniel replied.

This is not a role! And you are my family anyway! "Steele replied nervously.

"Get out of here and leave me alone!" Daniel shouted.

"If you do not want me here, I will go, I will leave you a present." Steele removed the sausages from his neck and left them near the stove. "Goodbye son." Steele left the building.

"Daniel, what was he talking about?" Kodi asked.

"I thought Balto told you ... about a month before your birth, Steele kept me, kept me out of the house, and kept checking me in. Do you see that mark on my face?" Steele did this to me when I went to Balto ... I do not want this again.

"But where does he have this document?" Kodi asked.

Daniel took a deep breath. "Because when Steele ruled me ... we came back from a walk ... my grandmother was not there and a testament lay on the table near her chair ... she was dead already. it was not in town anymore ... so Steele decided that in this case he is my "father" "Daniel finished. Everyone was curious about what he said. Dusty was not sure what Daniel was saying.

"Kodi, I need to talk to your father because there will be problems with Steele, I know he will want to kidnap me again." Daniel told Kodi seriously.

"Okay ... I see that there is no other way, tomorrow we will go to my father." Kodi answered.

"Thank you Kodi." Daniel replied.

**To be continued...**

**The theory that Dusty is the daughter of Steele was borrowed from Titanflame, I would like to thank him for allowing me to use this theory.**


	4. What are you doing here?

**I'm coming back with another part of the story. Thank you all who follow the story. I would like to thank my friend Titanflame for give me the idea of that Dusty is a daughter of Steele.**

Another morning came, and Kodi woke up by the cold, caused by the fact that it went out in the oven. Daniel was lay on his stomach, Kodi gently laid on the boy to warm him. The building was quiet because everyone else was still asleep despite the fact that it was already light outside.

Kodi looked around the room to see if everyone was asleep, he didn't see any movement, so he put his head gently on Daniel's back and closed his eyes to rest.

After a few minutes of lying in silence, Kodi's ears rose when he heard the rustling of hay on which the dogs slept. Kodi didn't want to make sudden movements so he wouldn't wake up Daniel, so he just opened his eyes to see who got up.

Kodi saw Dasty who was trying to get out of the building so that no one would notice her. Kodi decided that it was suspected she was trying to be unnoticed.The Red Husky waited until Dusty left the building and only then did he get up from Daniel.

"Kodi? What are you doing? Are we going to your father?" Daniel woke up through Kodi's movements. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, but we are not going yet, I have to do something, relax, I will be back soon ... I think so." Kodi answered and left the building. Daniel turned over and went to sleep again.

Kodi didn't know where Dusty was headed, so he followed her scent. "What are you doing Dusty?" Kodi thought. Suddenly, Kodi's ear came up and heard Dusty's voice from the side street. Husky went to the edge of the building, stopped and listened.

"Hi, father." Dusty started. Kodi didn't know who Dusty addressed those words to, but he did not lean because he wanted to be discreet.

"Hello, daughter." Steele responded. When Kodi heard Steele's voice, he realized that it was Dusty who told Steele that Daniel was in their building.

"Did Daniel eat the sausages from me?" Steele asked excited.

"No ... but I have more interesting information for you ... Kodi promised Daniel that they would go to Balto, Daniel said it was important because you can bring problems." Dusty replied.

"Thank you, daughter ... I must go now, Goodbye." Steele said while leaving.

"Bye dad" Dusty answered, she felt sad and abused.

When Kodi heard that Dusty says goodbye to her father, he immediately withdrew and ran back to the building where he lives.

Kodi opened the door silently, crossed the room, and lay back down on Daniel.

Daniel looked up slightly and sleepily asked, "Kodi, why are you so cold?"

"Please be quiet." Kodi said.

"Kodi what happened?" Daniel asked.

"Please, be quiet, I'll tell you later, pretend to be asleep." Kodi put his head on Daniel's back and they both pretended to be asleep.

After a short moment, Dusty entered the room and lay down in her seat.

After a few minutes of inactivity, Kodi rose from Daniel's back, stretched and yawned. "Oh, it's so bright outside, Daniel, get up, we have to go." Kodi said while he stretching.

"Just 5 minutes more Kodi." Daniel replied pretending like Kodi.

"We do not have time ... get up!" Kodi said while taking off the blanket from Daniel.

"Okay, I get up." Daniel said while standing up.

"Here is your jacket." Kodi handed the jacket to Daniel.

"Thank you, now lead me to your father." Daniel ordered.

"Okay let's go." Kodi ordered.

When Kodi followed Daniel, he turned and his eyes touched Dusty's suspicious look.

...

When they left the building, Daniel started, "So now you will tell me what happened in the morning?"

"Yes, but you will not like it.So I followed Dusty and ... and it turned out that Steele was ... her father, I'm saying that she told him that you're with us in our building, but do not do any foolishness, pretend that you do not know anything, Okay? " Kodi said.

"Okay Kodi." Daniel replied.

Daniel had a problem to move around so Kodi helped him go. It was not easy to get to Balto's boat, Daniel went down several times but he stil go forward.

Daniel has fallen once again. "Daniel, maybe I'll take you on my back that will be easier for you." Kodi has offered.

"No, I'll be fine, you're doing enough for me to help me go." Daniel answered with gratitude.

A boat standing on the bank emerged from behind the snowdrift. "We're arrived." Kodi said proudly.

"Wait a moment ... we will surprise my father." Kodi whispered to Daniel and boarded the boat. "Dad, I brought you somebody." Kodi cried while looking for his father.

"Hello, son, did something happen?" Balto asked the interested.

Daniel slowly came aboard and sat on the floor. "Daniel, I have not seen you for so long. What are you doing here?" Balto said happily while hugging the boy.

"I just came to talk to you." Daniel joked and laughed.

Balto smiled, "But what are you doing at Nome?" Balto asked the interested.

"I wanted to surprise Rosie and she's family, but it turned out that they aren't in the city, you do not know where they are?" Daniel asked.

"Jenna said that they have to leave for some time but they will come back before Christmas." Balto wanted to go to the edge of the boat and accidentally stepped on Daniel's aching leg. "Ah, it hurt!" Daniel shouted.

"Something wrong with your leg?" Balto asked surprised.

Daniel looked into Kodi's eyes. "When I arrived I got lost and ..." "and he slipped, I found him and took him with me." Kodi broke in. Kodi looked at Daniel. "Yes ... that's how it was, Kodi saved me." Daniel confirmed Kodi's lie.

"I'm so proud of you son." Balto said proudly to Kodi.

"I'm sorry for spoiling this nice atmosphere, but Balto must know something, Steele knows I'm here and I'm afraid ... again." Daniel said uncertainly.

"This is not very good, I'm afraid that he was better prepared this time to kidnap you ... he had a lot of time." Balto said alarmed. Daniel noticed that cheerful Balto's tail calmed down.

"Do not worry, Balto ... I will not give up so easily this time, I'm not afraid of dogs anymore." Daniel said.

Balto turned away from the boy. "What to do ..." Suddenly Balto turned and jumped toward Daniel while showing his teeth. Kodi included a defensive instinct, quickly stood between Daniel and Balto and showed his teeth at the same moment snarling.

Daniel got scared of Balto. Wolfdog was surprised by his son's attitude. "Relax Kodi, I will not do anything to him, he's my friend, I was just joking." Balto said in amazement.

"I'm sorry father, I ... I do not know what's happened in me." Kodi apologized.

"Do not apologize for what you have done, it shows your courage, loyalty and concern." Balto answered proudly.

"Dad, if I can know why you never told me about Steele and what he did to Daniel?" Kodi asked.

"I'm sorry but there has never been an opportunity to tell you that." Balto replied.

Snowflakes began to fall from the sky. "You should go now, it's good to see you again Daniel, I will come to you tomorrow." Balto said.

"I will be only in the afternoon ... I have a tour tomorrow, but you can come to Daniel, he will be." Kodi said.

"It's a good idea." Daniel replied.

The snow began to rain more and more. "Wait, take this." Said Balto while pulled out a small sledge.

"Thank you dad." Kodi said. Daniel sat on a sled and Kodi started pulling them.

Steele watched a cheerful dog and boy from a distance. "Charming ... it's a pity that will end soon."

Kodi reached the building. "You have been delivered." Kodi started laughing.

"Now pick up the parcel." Daniel laughed.

Kodi helped Daniel reach the place where they slept. They spent the rest of the day talking and fooling together. Kodi felt like a puppy again, but he still remembered what his responsibility was.

**To be continued...**

**In the next chapter I will tell why Kodi is so closely knit with Daniel.**


	5. He came to visit

**In this chapter, I will tell you why Kodi is so closely knit with Daniel, or rather Kodi will tell you.**

**Okay the end of unnecessary talk, let's go.**

It was morning, although it was still dark outside, Kodi was not sleeping, he had to cover Daniel before the owner of the dog team arrived.

Despite the fact that Husky was not asleep anymore, he didn't want to get up, comfortably lay on Daniel's back and listened to his heartbeat.

Kodi lifted his head slowly and gently rose from the boy. Husky caught the blanket in his teeth and pulled it over the head of the sleeping Daniel.

To the room enters the owner of the dog team and spread the food on the bowls. This time it was just a dog food.

"Oh no this is only a dog food. There is nothing to eat for Daniel." Kodi said to himself.

"Kodi don't worry, he still has these sausages." Kirby said.

"Kodi Why are you in closely kint with Daniel?" Ralph asked.

...

"You know it's begin when I first time met Daniel ...

I was still a puppy most of the time I spent with my siblings and mum, sometimes my dad came, but one day he came with a boy with blond hair. At first I was afraid of him but soon stopped because it turned out that he was nice, friendly and he liked to play. On the day when the Brown family came, they moved us to the living room, since then we lived there. It made me happy because I saw Daniel everyday. As the first I learned to go up the stairs just to get to Daniel's room, even though I was able to climb the stairs but I couldn't go down and he always carried me down the stairs. I never understood why only Daniel talks to me, but my mother explained that Daniel has the ability to talk to dogs.

One night I crept out of dog bed and went upstairs to Daniel. I pushed the door slightly and saw Daniel sleeping restlessly, shaking, turning from side to side and repeating one word - Steele... At that time I did not know what it meant but now everything goes together.

I climbed up to Daniel's bed and woke him up.

"Daniel, wake up. You dream about something bad." Kodi whispered.

"Kodi do not scare me ... what are you doing here at this hour, it's the middle of the night." Daniel replied

"I'm sorry that I woke you up but you dreamed about something bad." Kodi answered with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Daniel replied tiredly.

"I will not go down the stairs alone ... but I can stay with you, maybe you will sleep better." Kodi has offered.

"Okay, stay if you want, goodnight." Daniel replied.

Daniel was lying sideways so Kodi lay down in Daniel's hands close to his chest and listened to Daniel's heartbeat.

"* yawning * Goodnight." Kodi answered and fell asleep.

Days passed and I still went to Daniel at night. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

One night when I came to Daniel and went to sleep, the door to the room opened and my mother came in, and she said I can't sleep here, I denied it and I told she that Daniel needed me because he didn't dream about nightmares when I was with him. Although I didn't want to, my mother took me from Daniel and I didn't understand why. The next morning she took me to him and told us that it's nice that we get on well, but we can't spend so much time together because we're too attached to each other. When I asked her what she bothered with it, she said that it does not harm her, but she doesn't want us to suffer after separation, because when I grow up I will be devoted to other people. These words from my mother's lips hurt me, but I knew she was right, I promised ... though I didn't want to ...that I wouldn't go to Daniel at night.

It was night I tried to sleep but I couldn't, I was constantly thinking about what my mother said. I felt something strange and decided to go to Daniel.

Thank God that I did it. Daniel lay on the floor and didn't move ... I thought he had fallen out of bed but when I came up to his face I sensed that he wasn't breathing. I didn't know what to do, so I started to howl. After a while Mr. Brown ran into the room, and he immediately saw that Daniel wasn't breathing, he put on a jacket and ran with Daniel on his hands to the hospital. Mrs. Brown stroked me and called me a heroic dog and carried me back to my mother.

I apologized to my mother that I didn't keep my promise, and she said she was apologizing because Daniel could die because of her ban. She called me a heroic dog.

I didn't sleep that night, I was thinking about Daniel all the time, but I never found out what happened to him.

In the morning my mother asked me if I wanted to go to Daniel, of course I answered that I want to.

The doctor told Mr. Brown that everything is already fine with Daniel, only the heartbeat is unstable. When I heard this, I decided to do what I do at home I layed in Daniel's hands.

The doctor became nervous and said that the dogs could not lie with the patients in the beds, grabbed Daniel's hand and pushed it up to get me out. He was about to catch me, but he stopped, he began to examine Daniel's pulse and it turned out that it had calmed down. The doctor decided that I was acting anti-stress on Daniel. The doctor recommended that I spend more time with Daniel.

And I spent time with Daniel until his departure.

...

"Woah Kodi didn't know that your relationship with Daniel is so deep." Kirby said.

"Yes it is ... let's go now because we're going to be late." Kodi said while rising from the floor.

Kodi and the rest of the team came out of the building and they were already on the road after a short while.

"Finally." Steele chortled.

Steele slowly opened the door of the building and went inside. Daniel sat with his back to the entrance, but he could hear the clatter of claws on the floor and he thought it was Balto. Daniel pulled out photos from his backpack. "Well, now that you're Balto, I have to show you something ..." Daniel turned around and saw Steele stupidly smiling.

"Steele, what are you doing here? Get out of here!" Daniel shouted.

"I missed you too s..." Steele replied with a sinister smile.

"Don't you dare!" Daniel broke in.

"What is wrong son, show what you have." Steele said ominously." Steele said while taking two photos from Daniel's hand. "Cute ... family, you do not remember that I'm your family?" Steele asked, madly obsessed.

"Leave me alone, Steele!" Daniel was interrupted by a rumble in his stomach.

Steele took one of the sausages and went to Daniel. "You have to eat it." Daniel reached out and wished to thank Steele when suddenly an ominous smile appeared on Steele's face and he put the sausage into Daniel's mouth. "Go on eating it, son!" Steele ordered in madness. Daniel had nothing to do, he was leaning against the wall, the only thing he had to do is eat a sausage.

Daniel swallowed the sausage. "What's wrong with you?" Daniel asked indignantly.

"Did you like it? Maybe you want one more?" Steele was obsessed with madness.

Suddenly Balto enters the room. "Hello Daniel, I came as promised ... what's going on here?" Balto asked surprised.

"Balto help me! Steele is crazy!" Daniel shouted.

"Yeah Balto help me I'm crazy!" Steele smiled stupidly and ran out of the building.

"It's good that you came Balto." Daniel said.

"What did he want from you?" Balto asked.

"I don't know." Daniel replied.

"Don't worry you're safe now." Balto comforted Daniel.

"Thank you Balto." Daniel say with small smile on face. "You must see something ..." Daniel pulled out the pictures from his backpack.

"Do you still have it? It's really nice of you." Balto said with a smile. "I hope you aren't angry because I wanted to frighten you yesterday?" Balto asked.

"No, I'm not angry, I'm impressed by what Kodi did." Daniel replied.

"Me too, I think that since he has defended you from instinct, this must mean that he cares about you." Balto replied.

Suddenly Kodi came into the building. "Are you already talking about me?" Kodi asked smiling.

"Yes." Daniel replied laughing.

"Do I smell Steele?" Kodi asked surprised.

"Yes, he came to visit." Balto replied.

Kodi approached Daniel. "Is nothing bad happened to you?" Kodi asked.

"No, I'm fine." Daniel replied.

"Nothing bad is happend to me too." Balto said with a smile on his face.

"You right dad, sorry." Kodi replied.

"No problem, son." Balto replied. "Okay Kodi, since you've come back, I'll go to Kaltag, I have to discuss something with him. See you later." Balto said and left the building.

"Let's go to the hospital, Daniel, the doctor must see your leg." Kodi said while helping Daniel get up.

"You're right, let's go." Daniel said.

**To be continued...**

**In the next chapter something strong will happen ... I hope you enjoyed it. I encourage writing reviews.**


	6. But Steele wasn't alone

**Here is the next chapter of this story, I invite you to read.**

Kodi and Daniel were returning from the hospital by side streets.

"I'm glad that nothing serious happened to you." Kodi said calmly.

"Yes you are right ... it could have been worse, but it's just a sprain." Daniel answered his voice began to weaken, and he fell to his knees.

Kodi stopped quickly and supported the boy so he wouldn't fall over. "Woah, Daniel are you okay?" Kodi asked surprised.

"I feel weak ..." Daniel replied with a weak voice. Daniel leaned back against Kodi so hard that he fell over.

"Daniel !! How can I help you?" Kodi started to panic.

"You'll not help him, Kabi ... or whatever they call you, give me this kid!" Steele came around the corner with madness in his eyes, followed by Nicky and Star.

Kodi stood over Daniel and took a defensive position. "Get away from Daniel now!" Kodi replied with snarling and showing his teeth.

"Kabi ..." Steele began.

"My name is Kodi." Kodi broke in.

"As I said , Kabi ... give this kid and nothing bad will happen to you." Steele said confident.

"Never ... I'll not let you hurt him again." Kodi answered bravely.

"You wanted it yourself ... Nicky, Star take the boy, I'll get rid of Kabi." Steele ordered. Kodi kept Star and Nicky from Daniel, but Steele ran up to Kodi and grabbed him by the back and threw him against the wall.

Kodi hit his head and his back against the wall, he didn't have the strength to get up, at the end Steele bit him in the right front paw. Kodi moaned in pain.

"Let it be a lesson for you Kabi, that you would never get in my way." Steele answered and left Kodi.

Kodi lay in the snow, and watched as they took Daniel away.

An hour later Kodi wakes up by pain and frost. "Daniel ... Steele ... DUSTY! I have to h...help Daniel." Kodi slowly rose from snow and slowly limped towards the building where he lived.

Kodi leaned against the door and felt to inside of the building.

"Kodi!" Everyone shouted.

"Kodi what happened?" Kirby asked.

"Steele kidnapped Daniel and hurt me, and it's Dusty's fault! She told Steele that Daniel is here, and that's because Steele is her father!" Kodi shouted in rage.

Dusty felt guilty and embarrassed and ran away from the building.

Suddenly Balto enters the building. "Kodi, I was at home Kaltag and he told me that Steele ... Kodi?" "What happened to you?" Balto asked surprised.

"Steele kidnapped Daniel, I have to save him ..." Kodi started to rise from the floor and fell back.

"You can't help him in this state." Balto responded with compassion.

"I will return in a moment." Balto ran out of the building and ran to the vet, when he arrived, he began to scratch the door, after a moment the vet came out.

"Balto, what can I do for you?" The vet crouched in front of Balto and stroked him, the wolfdog ran into the veterinary clinic and took the veterinarian's bag and brought it to him and began to pull the vet's sleeve.

The vet quickly made up for what Balto was doing and followed him.

After a few minutes, Balto returned with the vet.

Balto ran into the building. "I brought help."

"Jesus Christ, what happened to you." The vet fell to his knees in front of Kodi and began to dress and stiffen Kodi's paw.

After all, he left and after a few minutes returned with the owner of the team. "Mr. Roos, as I told you before, this dog isn't capable of running in a dog sled."

"Now I know ... Will he recover?" Mr. Roos asked.

"Yes, the wound isn't serious, but I recommend that he rest a lot." The vet replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Mcguffin." Mr Roos responded with gratitude.

"Please, don't thank me, thank Balto, he came for me." Mcguffin answered.

The men came out of the building and talked for a moment and went away.

"Now we can go find Daniel ..." Kodi began.

"You are not going anywhere, you must have heard here what vet said." Balto broke in.

"Dad, but I must ..." Kodi replied disappointed.

"I understand that you want to help him but you did what you could to try to protect him ... because of that I'm proud of you." Balto replied.

"Thank you Dad, but what will happen to Daniel?" Kodi asked.

"Don't worry, Daniel knows how to handle with Steele." Balto answered uncertainly.

"But Steele wasn't alone, he was with Nicky and Star." Kodi answered.

**To be continued...**

**In the next chapter, I will tell you about what is happening to Daniel.**


	7. No family is perfect

**In this chapter I will tell you what happened to Daniel.**

Daniel woke up in a dark room in which the only light was from a fireplace. He was lying on the couch covered with a blanket.

"Where am I? It certainly is not the building where Kodi lives." Daniel thought.

The boy decided to look around, when he left the bed he fell to the floor and vomited. "Why do I have my hands tied?"

Steele came around from the corner. "Finally you wake up, my son." Steele looked at the stain on the floor. "Star, come here and clean it."

"Okay Boss." Star replied with dissatisfaction.

"Well, son, you're finally with me. Are you hungry?" Steele asked with a friendly attitude.

"Where is Kodi and how did I get here?" Daniel asked indignantly.

Steele smiled and spat on the floor. "Here he is still a little bit."

Daniel looked at the saliva stain and saw that it was red. "What did you do to him, you bastard." Daniel answered angry.

"I had no choice beacouse he didn't want to give you back to me." Steele responded with mock sadness.

"Don't worry, Bingo and Kabi will do nothing to you. You're safe with me, son." Steele said confident.

"From where did you know when to kidnap me?" Daniel asked.

"Do you remember the sausage that I fed you? Let's just say I changed it a bit." Steele smiled and showed Daniel sleeping pills.

"Balto spoke well that Steele had prepared himself." Daniel thought.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked with interest.

"You do not recognize this place, it's our home where we lived before you move into the Brown family house." Steele said with displeasure.

"But this house was sold to Mr. O'Nelle ..." Daniel stopped thinking when he saw the newspaper on the table with the title "Lost Man."

Can you unsolve my hands?" Daniel asked uncertainly.

"No ... maybe you want me to let you out right away?" Steele asked indignantly.

"That's what I want." Daniel replied.

"It was a rhetorical question, I will not solve your hands until you understand that you want to be here with me." Steele replied with madness in his eyes.

"I never ..." Daniel paused, and thought it better to say what Steele wants to hear. "... I will never repay you for freeing me from Kabi ... he wouldn't let me go."

"I'm happy that we're together again, son." Steele smiled pleasantly and hugged Daniel.

"Yes, I'm happy too D...D... Dad." Daniel spewed these words through his teeth.

"You don't know how long I've waited until you come back. When you weren't here I met a nice husky, we fell in love , and we have a beautiful daughter ... you probably already met Dusty ... thanks to her I found out that you came back... my beloved died shortly after the birth of my daughter, then I decided that I would give her a name for the letter D to remind me of you, but she didn't fill the emptiness in my heart beacose you left me. " Steele spoke sadly, glanced up at the ceiling, Daniel saw the tear running down Steele's cheek in the light of the fireplace.

"He really has changed ..." Daniel thought.

"But I've got you back." The madness again appeared in the Steele's eyes.

"No, he hasn't changed ..." Daniel thought.

Daniel thought about something for a moment and then turned to Steele. "You know, Steele, I left my backpack where Kabi lives ... you could solve my hands and I take him back in a moment."

"I will do it for you son ... I will come back soon." Steele ran out of the house.

Nicky and Star approached Daniel. "You better not try to run away from here, I don't have to do anything for Steele since you arrived here and I like it. Do you understand?" Nicky said dryly.

"Yeah, I like it too." Star added.

"Kaltag is not one of you?" Daniel asked.

"No, he set us up for this wolfdog." Nicky replied.

"Yeah, but boss have a plan to bring him back to us." Star said.

"Shut up, do not tell him about the boss's plans." Nicky shouted.

"Sorry." Star replied.

...

At that time, Steele ran to the building where Kodi lived.

In the building several dogs were talking, and Kodi was lying on Daniel's backpack and looking at the pictures.

Everyone in the building was surprised when the door opened with a crack. Between Steele's paws, snow and cold from the outside were blowing.

Steele walked slowly into the room and looked around for the backpack, noticing that Kodi was lying on him.

"Kabi, why are you still standing in my way? Give me back this backpack, now!" Steele shouted.

"No." Kodi answered weakly.

"You still have not enough Kabi?" Steele ask bravery.

Kodi slowly stood up, barely holding on his legs. "No, you are have to give Daniel back to me."

"You are pathetic ... you are barely standing up and you challenge me? Steele asked laughing.

"It was not a request, Steele, it's an order." Kodi answered bravely.

"Then I let you go, but now there will be no mercy." Steele replied and headed for Kodi.

The rest of the dogs wanted to help Kodi but they weren't brave enough to do it.

Kodi wounded Steele and he knocked him down. Steele stood proudly over the lying Kodi. "Any last words, Kabi?"

"Tell Daniel that I'm sorry I let him down." Kodi responded, ready to die.

"It's cute." Steele replied laughing at Kodi's face.

Suddenly Dusty ran into the building. "Dad, calm down!"

Steele turned and looked at Dusty. "Don't bother me, daughter... Aaugh!"

When Steele focused his attention on Dusty, Kodi bit him in the forepaw.

Dusty stood between Steele and Kodi. "Move away, daughter." Steele said furiously.

"No!" Dusty replied firmly.

"In that case, I don't have a daughter anymore." Steele replied disappointed. Dusty has been paralyzed by Steele's words. Steele took the backpack with the pictures.

Steele lowered the room, limping, and returned home.

**To be continued...**


	8. Daniel can handle Steele, I hope so

Daniel sat silently on the couch, looking at the newspaper lying on the table with the title "Lost Man." The boy tried to hear what Star and Nicky were talking about, but he didn't understand anything because they were behind the closed door, some screams started coming from the kitchen, and running shadows were visible from under the door. "Catch him Star." Nicky shouted upset.

"Stop you little choke!" Star shouted.

A row of falling objects and muffled squeaks came from the kitchen.

Daniel got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen door, which suddenly opened and struck Daniel. "Aaugh!" Daniel shouted while falling to the floor.

"What's going on there?" Daniel asked calmly.

"It's not your business, go back to the sofa and wait for Steele. You're lucky to be so important for Steele, otherwise I would do something to you." Nicky replied dryly.

"Don't waste my time! Get back to your place!" Nicky replied and pushed Daniel, who fell back to the floor

"Stupid dog." Daniel whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Nicky stood over Daniel with his teeth grinning.

Suddenly, the door of the house opened and Steele walked inside with a rucksack in his mouth. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing, Steele, Daniel fell off the sofa and helped him to get up." Nicky answered Steele. "You're lucky, kid." Nicky whispered to Daniel while he going back to the kitchen.

"Well, son, I brought you what you wanted." Steele said.

"Thank you Steele." Daniel replied and extended his hands to the backpack.

"Can you explain it to me?" Steele pulled out the pictures from backpack.

"My pictures, can you give them back to me?" Daniel asked uncertainly.

Steele walked to the fireplace, watching Daniel's face. "Oops, I'm afraid it's not possible." Steele said while throwing the pictures into the flames.

"No! Why did you do that?!" Daniel shouted.

"You don't need them anymore, now I am your family." Steele replied with madness in his eyes.

"... and Dusty." Daniel added.

"She isn't part of our family anymore." Steele responded with disappointment.

"Why?" Daniel asked with interest.

"She preferred to protect Kabi than help me." Steele replied.

"Did you want to hurt Kodi again?" Daniel asked.

"Do you also want to oppose me?" Steele spoke madly, smiling in a terrifying way.

"No, I just don't like aggression." Daniel answered terrified.

Steele laid his paw on Daniel's scar that Steele had done to him the previous time. "Yes, I remember." Steele replied with a frantic smile.

Steele sat opposite Daniel and stared straight into his eyes. Steele's cold blue eyes began to frighten Daniel. "Steele, that's enough."

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I love to look at your blue eyes because I feel that we have something in common." Steele replied.

Steele walked over to Daniel and with a claw cut the rope on the boy's hands.

"Finally ... thank you." Daniel answered with gratitude.

"I had to do it because how would you walk?" Steele asked calmly.

"I don't need hands to walk." Daniel replied surprised.

"You are my son and you will do what I tell you!" Steele shouted.

"Stand on all fours." Steele asked calmly.

"No!" Daniel replied.

"Stand on all fours!" Steele shouted furiously.

Daniel, despite his aching leg, did what Steele ordered.

"Do you see how easy it is, son?" Steele asked happily.

Nicky came out of the kitchen. "What is going on here?

"Get out of here and don't disturb us in family moments!" Steele shouted.

The kitchen door closed again, and Steele was left alone with Daniel again.

...

At that time in a dog building.

"Dusty, why did you do this?" Kodi asked surprised.

"Because it was necessary, I didn't want my fath... Steele to hurt you." Dusty replied.

"Because you told him Daniel was here, Steele had kidnapped him." Kodi answered sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kodi, I had no idea that Steele is such a psychopath." Dusty answered sadly.

"Why did you tell him that Daniel is here?" Kodi asked calmly.

"Because you gave him your food, I was afraid you would hurt yourself. I just worried about you." Dusty lowered her head so Kodi could not see her ashamed.

"You worried about me?" Kodi asked embarrassed.

"Yes, because I really like you." Dusty answered embarrassed.

"I really like you too." Kodi and Dusty hugged each other.

"Dusty, you must help me find Daniel." Kodi answered.

"You can not look for him, it will be better if you rest a little." Dusty covered Kodi with a blanket and lay down beside him.

"Daniel can handle Steele ... I hope so" Kodi said sadly and laid his head on the floor.

**To be continued...**


	9. Forgive me, I have no choice

It took some time, night came. Steele went to the kitchen to talk to Niky about plans. Daniel was lying on the couch and trying to understand what the dogs were talking about in the kitchen, it wasn't possible because the door was closed. The house couldn't see the light from the outside, because the windows were slain with planks, but Daniel knew it was night.

Daniel was lying down on sofa, and he looked at his hands. "I am free...no...I can be free." Daniel thought. At that moment, an idea appeared in his mind, a very risky idea.

"If Steele is in the kitchen, he will not see me running away, but which way to escape." Daniel thought.

"Bathroom, there window isn't barricaded." Daniel thought and rose from the sofa, took his backpack and put on his jacket and shoes.

He quietly avoided the kitchen door and walked towards the bathroom.

Daniel slowly pushed the door handle and pulled the door toward him.

The window wasn't large and was located above the toilet. "It will not be as easy as I thought." Daniel thought.

Slowly he get on the toilet, turned the window handle and pushed the window.

Now before Daniel was the biggest challenge - a jump, his leg was still not in good condition. "I can do it, I just have to be quiet." Daniel said to himself.

Daniel sat on the windowsill and looked down, luckily it wasn't very high there because the window was on the ground floor.

He slipped off the window sill with a quick movement and he landed on the snow. "Ah, my leg isn't ready for these activities." Daniel whispered to himself.

"But it doesn't matter now, beacouse I'm finally free ... and I have no idea which way to go to Kodi." Daniel thought while going away from the house.

...

Daniel wandered through the streets at night. "Where am I?" Daniel said to himself. Suddenly the boy heard that someone was walking towards him, and he wasn't a man, he was a dog.

"Is this Steele?" Daniel started to run away.

"Hey, stop, I will not do anything to you." A familiar voice shouted to Daniel, who suddenly stopped.

"Is this ..." Daniel began.

" It's me Kaltag, do you remember me?" Kaltag asked and came closer to Daniel.

"Of course, you were with Balto when Steele kidnapped me." Daniel answered with gratitude.

"Tell me what are you doing outside at night?" Kaltag asked surprised.

"You will not believe, but I just ran away from Steele's house, help me, I don't know which way to go to Kodi." Daniel said.

"Interesting ... Okay, I'll help you, follow me." Kaltag entered a side street, Daniel followed him.

In front of them was a fence with a hole through which Kaltag began to pass. The hole was near the ground, reaching up to Daniel's knee.

Daniel bent down and began to walk through the hole in the fence. "Kaltag, are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Daniel asked, worried.

"We are going in the right direction, but not in the one in which you would like to go ..." Kaltag replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, scared, still lying half in the fence.

Kaltag looked at Daniel from above. "Forgive me, I have no choice ..." When the Kaltag said so, something struck Daniel in the head, and he lost consciousness.

...

Daniel woke up on the floor,with his arms and legs tied. He didn't quite know what was happening, he heard screams. "I have done you a favor, so now give my son back." Kaltag shouted to Steele.

"It's really nice of you, but that's not how we agreed!" Steele shouted to Kaltag.

"Return to our team, we need you." Nicky interjected.

"Never." Kaltag replied firmly.

"If so ... boys, take him ... you will stay here until you understand that you want to be here." Steele replied disappointed.

It didn't take long until Kaltag was bound.

Nicky opened the closet. "I think that if Daniel and Kaltag will be sitting here, they will think that they want to be here with us." Nicky sprinkled.

"I think that's a good idea, Nicky." Steele replied. Nicky dragged Kaltag to the closet.

Steele approached Daniel. "You disappointed me son ... treat it as punishment." Steele said and grabbed Daniel's shirt and dragged him to the closet.

The door of the closet was closed.

Kaltag lowered his ears and sadly looked at Daniel. There was a sense of guilt in his eyes, but he couldn't say anything because he had a tied muzzle with a rope.

Kaltag slipped his nuzzle into Daniel's hands, who guessed what the dog wanted to convey.

Daniel solved Kaltag's muzzle.

"Ah, thank you." Kaltag said.

"Yes, thank you too." Daniel replied with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I had to do it, I thought then they would give my son back." Kaltag said sadly.

"I understand Kaltag." Daniel said.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Kaltag asked, and his ears rose and his tail began to wave with happiness.

"Yes. It is a pity that I am kidnapped again. But it's better for me to be here with you than to sit here alone." Daniel sayed sadly.

Kaltag stopped wagging his tail. "It's my fault." Kaltag said sadly , and his ears again levered.

"Actually, its a Steele's guilt, you know, he kidnapped me and your son and now you." Daniel replied trying to cheer up Kaltag.

"Do you have any idea how to get out of here?" Kaltag asked.

"Now we can't get out of here, Steele will take care of that." Daniel answered sadly.

"The only thing we can do is wait." Kaltag replied.

"And that's what I'm afraid of the most ..." Daniel began.

"...because the longer Steele delays, the worse ideas come to his mind." Daniel and Kaltag said together.

**To be continued...**

**I hope you like the chapter. Please write reviow that is very important for me.**


	10. Take care of my son

Daniel woke up and saw Kaltag, who is trying to break the rope on Daniel's hands with his teeth. "What are you doing Kaltag?" Daniel asked surprised. "I'm trying to break the rope so we can escape." Kaltag replied while pulling the rope. "Stop, do you know what Steele will do when he finds out ?!" Daniel said while looking at Kaltag.

Suddenly the door to the closet opened. Steele stood at the door with a smile. "Good morning, son, friend ... Are you hungry?" When Steele said those words, Daniel and Kaltag looked at each other. "Yes?" Daniel answered uncertainly. "Well ... then come out." Steele looked at the bound legs and hands of Daniel and Kaltag. "Right." Steele broke the ropes. Daniel slowly got up and went out of the closet. Steele went to the kitchen and opened the door. "Hurry up because everything will be cold." Steele said with a smile. Daniel was surprised by what Steele said.

Daniel and Kaltag were surprised by what they saw, on the table there was a lot of nicely smelling food. Star and Nicky sat at the table, looking at Daniel with contempt. "Sit down, let the feast begin." Steele said when he sat in a chair.

Kaltag began to look nervously. "Is something wrong, my friend?" Steele asked calmly with a friendly smile. "Where is my son?" Kaltag asked, worried. Steele's expression clearly threatened, and he suddenly struck his paw on the table so much that everything on the table jumped up. "Do you always have to spoil a good atmosphere ?!" Steele said angry. "I just want to know where he is." Kaltag replied with a shout. "Shut up and eat!" Steele shouted. Daniel looked at Kaltag who was clearly worried about his son and angry at Steele. Kaltag lowered his head and began to eat.

"Steele ..." Daniel began. "I do not understand." Steele interrupted Daniel. The boy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Dad ... will I be able to play with my puppy after dinner?" Daniel asked calmly. Kaltag looked at Daniel, and the boy winked at him. "Of course, I would do anything for you." Steele replied with a nice smile.

At the time...

Kodi got up from the floor and picked up the photo he had hidden and lay back. The door to the building opened and Balto stepped inside. "Hello Kodi, did you see Kaltag somewhere?" Balto asked, worried. "No, why are you asking?" Kodi asked curiously. Balto sat down in front of Kodi. The red husky also wanted to sit down, but he fell to the floor. "Because he disappeared, I had to tell you lately, but I did not say because you were wounded." Balto said calmly. "So?" Kodi asked curious. "Kaltag's son disappeared, we suspect that it was Steele who kidnapped him, I think he imprisoned Kaltag too." Balto said and lowered his head.

"We have to save them." Kodi said and began to rise from the floor. "You can not do it." Balto said calmly and laid his paw on his son's shoulder. "I know Kodi, but you have to stay here." Balto said. "Promise me you'll save them." Kodi said sadly. "I promise." Balto replied.

At Steele's house.

"So I can play with a puppy?" Daniel asked impatiently. "Of course, Nicky, let the puppy out." Steele said looking at Nicky. "But boss ..." Nikky began. Steele looked askance at Nicky. "I said to let the puppy out!" Steele shouted. "Yes, sir." Nicky answered and left the kitchen. He returned with a puppy in his teeth. "Let me go!" The puppy shouted. "Thunder, is everything alright ?!" Kaltag asked, worried. "Daddy, its all aright, Uncle Steele looked after me well." Thunder said. "Do not call him an uncle, he's a psychopath!" Kaltag said angry at Steele. Steele looked furious at Kaltag. "Shut up, boys, bring him to the closet! Let him rethink his behavior." Steele said still angry. "Thunder hold close to Daniel with him you will be safe." Kaltag said when he was dragged by Nicky and Star. "Dad!" Thunder shouted terrified.

"Where are they taking my dad?" Thunder asked sad. "Do not worry, he will not be hurt." Daniel replied, picked up Thunder and went to the sofa where he was sleeping. Daniel sat Thunder on the sofa and sat down next to him. "So your name is Daniel? "Thunder asked curiously. "Yes" Daniel answered and smiled. "You're cute." Daniel said. "Where is he?" Steele asked. "Thunder is with me, what do you want from him?" Daniel asked and grabbed Thunder in his hand. "Will you take care of him?" Steele asked calmly. "Yes." Daniel replied. "You better not get away because you will regret it." Steele replied. "Okay Ste... dad." Daniel replied. Steele smiled and walked away.

"Thunder I have an idea how to get away from here, but I will need your help." Daniel said looking at Thunder.

**To be continued...**

**Forgive a long break, but the last time I focused on the second project (All good things fall apart) which I lead with Kodiwolf321. Do not worry, I didn't take this project away.**


	11. So what's your plan

"So what's your plan?" Thunder asked uncertainly. "We will pretend to be playing hide and seek, during this time you will escape this way." Daniel showed Thunder the wiring channel. "And what should I do if I run away?" Thunder asked, he knew he had to do something to free his father. "Do you know where the postal dogs live?" Daniel asked, placing all hope in Thunder."I know where it is, I was there with my dad." Thunder answered. "Great." Daniel was pleased by this information. "Look, there's going to be a red husky in this building, his name is Kodi, you'll tell him I'm in my old house, he'll know what to do." Daniel said hopefully.

"So let's start." Daniel said and walked to the wall and began to count down. At this time, Thunder came through a ventilation channel outside. After a short while, Thunder was already outside, jumped into the snow and began to run straight ahead of the building where the postal dogs lived. After a few minutes, Thunder stood at the door of the building, with all his strength pushed the door in front paws and went inside.There was nobody in the building except Kodi laying in the corner.

The red husky was asleep, Thunder walked slowly to him and saw a photo of Daniel with Balto's puppies. "Kodi is Balto's son, that would explain from where Daniel knows him." Thunder thought.

Thunder put his paw on Kodi's muzzle trying to wake him up. "Hey, wake up, Kodi, I know where your friend Daniel is." Thunder said these words to Kodi quickly opened his eyes. "Do you really know where he is?" Kodi asked, not believing. "Yes, he's locked in my old house with my dad." Thunder answered in a hurry. Kodi looked at the puppy closely. "Are you the son of Kaltag?" Kodi asked. "Yes, but it does not matter now. Hurry up." Thunder said running to the door. "I can not help you, Steele attacked me and now I can not walk, my father should know about it." Kodi answered and showed Thunder his wounds. "So I have to find Balto?" Thunder asked. "Yes, do you know where to look for it?" Kodi asked. "Does he live in this boat on the shore?" Thunder asked. "Yes." Kodi answered. Thunder headed for the exit. "Before you go ... tell me, are you okay with Daniel?" Kodi asked worried. "Everything about him, he can deal with this psychopath." Thunder answered and left, this information pleased Kodi. "I knew you could do it." Kodi said to Daniel in the picture.

Thunder ran as fast as he could, trying to wade through the snow drifts. He was very pleased to see the boat that was nearby.

When he arrived, he stepped aboard and searched for Balto. He noticed that something was moving under the blanket in the cabin. "Hello?" Thunder asked timidly. "Huh?" The voice from under the blanket said. "I'm looking for Balto, Kodi needs his help." Thunder said. Balto stood up with a blanket on his head. "Kodi, what happened to him?" Balto said worried. "He's fine, but I know where Daniel is and he can not find him." Thunder said. "In that case, let's go to Kodi." Balto replied.

Balto took Thunder on the back and headed for the post office building. Balto reached the post dog building and went inside.

"Hello Kodi." Balto said with a smile. "Nice to see you, Dad. Did this little pup tell you everything?" Kodi asked and waved his tail. "My name is Thunder." Thunder said. "Okay, Thunder, tell us where Daniel is." Balto said to Thunder. "He's in his old house, with Steele and my dad." Thunder said. "Are you the son of Kaltag?" Balto asked. "Yes." Thunder answered. "Does your dad work with Steele?" Kodi asked. "Of course not, they bond him there." Thunder answered sadly. "Dad, how can I help you?" Kodi asked. Stay here and take care of Thunder. "Balto answered." No, I have to go back there, otherwise Daniel will have problems. "Thunder said sadly, he did not want to go back, but he knew he had to do it. "Are you sure?" Balto asked surprised by Thunder's courage. "I do not want Daniel to have problems because of me." Thunder responded and walked towards the door. "Save my dad and Daniel." Thunder said and left. "He is really brave that he wants to go back." Balto said looking at Kodi.

At that time in Steele's house.

Daniel walked nervously around the house pretending to be looking for Thunder. "Where is he for so long?" Daniel thought. "Tell me son, where is Thunder? I hope he has not escaped you." Steele said. "Of course not Dad." Calling Steele Dad was unpleasant to Daniel and he did not like to do it. "Then why is not he with you?" Steele asked, Daniel saw that Steele was becoming more and more angry. "Relax, Dad, we're just playing hide-and-seek." Daniel said, trying to calm down Steele. Daniel heard a noise that meant Thunder had come back. Daniel left the kitchen and found Thunder behind the sofa. "Here you are! I found you!" Daniel shouted. Steele looked at it for a moment and went to his tasks. "You succeeded in finding a Kodi?" Daniel whispered to Thunder. "Yes, and I also found Balto, he will help us." Thunder said. "Great" Daniel replied and stroked Thunder. "So what now?" Thunder asked. "Now we have to wait." Daniel answered and lay down on the sofa with Thunder on his chest. "Get some sleep." Daniel said and stroked Thunder. The little husky yawned and fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Soon another part. Leave some reviews. See you soon.**


	12. I never give up

**Hello everyone! That's the 12th part of this story. Here we go.**

Daniel woke up through the noise coming from the kitchen. He heard a pot fall and a bottle broke a moment later. "Aghh!" Steele shouted.

The boy opened his eyes and looked at his chest and saw that Thunder was not there. Thunder? Where are you? Daniel said quietly, looking around for Thunder. "He isn't here... I hope that... Steele!" Daniel think and started walking towards the kitchen when Steele fell out the door. Steele rose up and began to totter. Daniel guessed that Steele was drunk. "Steele? Is everything alright?" Daniel asked because he was worried about Steele. "Ye... yes everything is...is okay, why are you asking son?" Steele asked stuttering and nodding on his legs. "I'm worried about you ..." Daniel started and noticed that the foot of Steele was bleeding. "... you cut yourself, I will help you." Daniel said and wanted to enter the kitchen but Steele stopped him. "Why are you go...going there?" Steele asked andand show his teeth. "Relax, Steele, I'm going to get my first aid kit to cure your paw." Daniel replied, scared by Steele's behavior. "How did you call me?" Steele pushed Daniel to the ground and stood over him. "I told you to call me dad!" Steele said and he put his nuzzle to Daniel's face and looked into his eyes. "Calm down, Steele, you're drunk!" Daniel shouted when he sensed alcohol from Steele nuzzle. "I told you to call me dad!" Steele shouted and hit the boy with all his might in the face. "Augh, thats hurt! What's wrong with you?!" Daniel asked is pain. "You have to be respectful to me, I am your father!" Steele shouted in anger. "No, you're not! You're just a stupid dog!" Daniel shouted in anger and pushed Steele away. Steele look with furious on Daniel. "What did you call me ?!" Steele asked and the saliva began to flow from his mouth. "Are you deaf ?! I called you a stupid dog!" Daniel replied and he go to safe distance from Steele. Steele began to shake but not in fault of alcohol, it was from rage.

Suddenly Star and Nicky entered the room. "Boss, are you all right?" Star said and went to Steele. The black malmute pushed him against the wall. "Do not hurt me, I have to deal with my son! Steele shouted to laying Star. Nicky smiled. "Finally, the end of problems with this kid." Nicky thought. Nicky went to the closet in which the Kaltag was closed and opened it. "See how those who do not cooperate with Steele end up." Nicky said with a smile and went to the kitchen. Kaltag could not do anything because he was connected, he could not even say anything.

"What will you kill me now?" Daniel asked confidently, although he knew he had no chance in fight with dog. "You do not give me a choice ... I tried for you, but you do not love me anyway." Steele responded with saliva on his nuzzle. "I do not love you because you are a psychopath!" Daniel replied looking for potential weapon. "It does not matter anymore ... I have nothing, what are you worried about. So I can not make you obey. The only thing left to do is say goodbye to you." Steele said disappointed and jumped on Daniel. The boy quickly grabbed the broom and, while lying, defended himself against the sharp teeth of Steele. Daniel felt that the end was close, he could not defend himself against such a large dog, he slowly lost his strength. Lying on his back, he did not have a chance to escape, he saw in front of him an open Steele's nuzzle with sharp teeth, who tried to get to Daniel's neck. A smell of alcohol came from Steele's mouth, and his saliva dripped onto Daniel's face. The boy did not give up and fought with the black malamute, counting on the rescue, or on the fact that the dog would give up. Daniel started to wave his legs trying to push Steele away, but he stopped when Steele began to press with his right paw on Daniel's stomach. Steele's sharp claws scratched Daniel's stomach, but it did not harm Daniel, even he began to bleed. Steele just wanted to distract Daniel, he wanted to bite the boy in the neck to kill him quickly. Boy didn't have strength to fighting, he closed his eyes and he waiting for death. "Forgive me for Kodi that I did not make it." Daniel thought.

Suddenly his heart began to beat faster, as if he got a shot of adrenaline, opened his eyes and fought on with Steele who was sure of Victory.

"Give up you kid, you will not win with me anyway!" Steele said biting a broom stick. "I never give up, even when I know that I will die!" Daniel shouted proudly.

At the moment when Daniel's heart started to beat faster, Kodi woke up confused and looked at his father. "Dad, I think something is wrong with Daniel." Kodi said worried. "How do you know?" Balto asked surprised. "I feel it." Kodi answered looking at his father. "We have to find him, new." Kodi replied and limped toward the exit. "You can not go!" Balto said worried. "If we don't go, he will not have to be saved anymore." Balto followed his son and they went towards Daniel's old house.

**To be continued...**

**I hope you liked the chapter. See you!**


	13. We've lost so much time

**Chapter 13: We've lost so much time**

While Daniel fought Steele, Thunder got out of the kitchen, and he saw Daniel lying on the floor under Steele. Then Thunder noticed his father tied in closet, he went to his father and began to bite the rope which were tied Kaltag's paws. "Dad, you have to help him!" Thunder said when he untied his father. Kaltag jumped without any thought at Steele and began to fight him. Daniel heard scratching at the front door. He hoped that the help came. He was right ... there was Kodi and Balto behind the door. When Daniel wanted to turn the key in the door lock, someone pulled him and threw him on the floor. But before he was knocked over, he turned the key in the lock. "I thought looking at your death would be cool, but an even nicer option is to kill you." Nikky said and began to bite Daniel's hand that he was covering himself. At this moment, Kodi and Balto entered the house. When Kodi saw Nikky attacking Daniel, he quickly pushed Nikky away, and stood over him wanted to kill him. Kodi was furious, the only thing he wanted to avenge the harm that Steele Nikky and Star did to Daniel. "Kodi no!" Daniel said to Kodi standing over Nikky. Kodi looked at Daniel in disbelief, he didnt understand why Daniel didnt want revenge. When Kodi was distracted, Nikky knocked him down. When Daniel saw this he came quickly to Nikky and punched him in the face and pushed Nikky into the closet and closed it.

During this time Balto tried to help Kaltag in the fight against Steele. Balto and Kaltag drove Steele to the corner of the room. "Da-Daniel, help my son!" Steele began to call Daniel. "You tried to kill me a moment ago ... did you forget?" Daniel said looking at Steele. "I ... I wanted to protect you ..." Steele said looking at Daniel. "How much alcohol did you drink?" Daniel asked. "Kodi, bring Dallas, he'll know what to do with Steele." Balto said to his son. Kodi returned after a while with a black German Shepherd who had a police badge on his collar. Dallas looked at Daniel. "Balto, I cant do anything while there is a man here." Dallas said while looking at Balto. "Dont be afraid of him ... he already knows a lot." Balto said looking at Daniel. "If you say so." Daro said and walked over to Steele. "Come with me, Steele ... I'll show you your new home." Dallas said and left the house with Steele. "You saved me!" Daniel said and hugged Kodi, who noticed that Daniel was injured. "You're injured." Kodi said. "Dont worry about me ... there is a first aid kit in the kitchen, I will heal myself." Daniel said and went to the kitchen, and Kodi followed him. Balto approached Kalag and Thunder. "It's good that you were here Kaltag." Balto said looking at Kaltag. "It's partly my fault that Daniel was here ..." Kaltag replied. "I do not mind you ... you saved me from Steele, he would have killed me if you were not here ..." Daniel said. "If you were not here, I do not even want to know what Steele would do to my son." Kaltag said. Daniel crouched down in front of Kaltag and held out his hand to him. "Thank you." Daniel said, still holding his hand. "Thank you." Kaltag said and put his paw on Daniel's hand.

Later that day.

Daniel and Kodi were on their way back to the building where post dogs lived. "So ... you only came for Christmas?" Kodi asked. "Well ..." Daniel didnt know what to say. "Youre going to leave Nome again after Christmas?" Kodi asked. "You know ... when I left Nome for the first time ... I did it because I wanted to find my family ... It was a mistake and now I know it. My real family is here in Nome." Daniel stopped and crouched. "I missed you so much, I could be here with you, my best friend, and instead I was in Poland with my mother's family ... I cant even speak Polish so well, I've lived in Alaska for too long." Daniel said and hugged Kodi. "When you left, I was worried about you, I was hoping you would come back ... but when I grew up I lost hope, but after two years you're finally here. It's a pity you only came for Christmas." Kodi said sadly, looking at Daniel, who was still hugging him. "If Brown's family let me live with them again, I will stay." Daniel said. "Really?" Kodi asked happy. "Yes." Daniel replied. "Browns are returning tonight ... tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Daniel said while standing up. "Let's go, it's getting dark." Kodi said and started walking. "I hope they will let me bath ... I smell like a dog." Daniel said. "It doesnt bother me." Kodi said and smiled.

It was completely dark outside. Kodi and Daniel were still awake when the rest of the post dogs slept. "I'm sorry that we've lost so much time." Daniel said to Kodi lying next to him. "It's Okay." Kodi said. "I remember when you were little and I hugged you when you came to me at night." Daniel said. "You can still hug me if you want, but I'm not small anymore." Kodi said looking at Daniel. "You're still a puppy for me." Daniel said smiling. "But you know that technically I'm older?" Kodi said with a smile. "It doesnt matter to me, my puppy." Daniel said, hugged Kodi, and they both fell asleep.

**_To be continued..._**

**Okay thats it, The 13th chapter. I'm sorry for long brake of this story, but I was focused on others projects thats you have to see. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter and see you soon!**


End file.
